


De inicios y sonrisas

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud y Tifa empiezan su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De inicios y sonrisas

**Author's Note:**

> #01 - Inicio

Diez cajas llenas a reventar estaban amontonadas al otro lado de la habitación. Había costado lo suyo, pero era lo último que quedaba. Cloud suspiró, quedaban las más pesadas de todas. Maldijo su orgullo, que le había impedido dejar que Barret le ayudara con la mudanza. Bueno, lo importante era que tenía media hora hasta que Tifa volviera a casa y se llevara la sorpresa de que ya no quedaba más que meter en el camión. Pero estaba claro que los astros no estaban alineados para que las cosas le salieran hoy bien al rubio. Había metido la mitad de las cajas, cuando oyó las llaves de la puerta, y en menos de un minuto tenía a Tifa plantada en la puerta de la habitación.

La morena le acusaba con el dedo mientras se acercaba a él.

\- No quiero pensar mal, Cloud. De verdad que no. Así que no me voy a precipitar y te voy a preguntar. Supongo (espero) que Barret, Vincent o cualquiera de los que se ofrecieron a ayudarte haya salido cinco minutos antes que yo, y tú no has cargado con todas las cajas que quedaban esta mañana¿verdad? - Cloud tragó saliva, y la culpabilidad se le reflejó en la cara.- No me lo puedo creer, Cloud. No sólo no dejas que te ayuden, sino que encima les tendrás que haber convencido para que no vengan¿no?

\- Venga, Tifa, que no pasa nada. No quería que nadie se molestara en venir cuando yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo - Rodeó su cintura con los brazos - Lo importante es que sólo quedan cinco cajas, y las puedo llevar en tres minutos - dijo, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Tifa cedió a su abrazo, al fin y al cabo se lo esperaba. Si algo había seguido igual en todo el tiempo en el que conocía a Cloud era su orgullo y su preferencia por hacer las cosas siempre él sólo. Era algo que no había podido cambiar, por mucho que lo intentara.

\- Bueno, pero éstas las llevamos juntos¿vale? Estoy un poco harta de que la gente me trate como si fuera de porcelana. Al fin y al cabo, estoy sólo de tres meses, por lo menos te puedo ayudar con… - No pudo terminar la frase. Cloud atrapó sus labios, le dio un largo y húmedo beso y la miró a los ojos.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Ahora mismo te vas a sentar aquí mientras yo termino de llevar esto, y no te vas a levantar bajo ningún concepto.

Ella sonrió y le dejó hacer. A testarudo no le ganaba nadie.

Veinte minutos después estaba ya todo metido en el camión, y ellos dieron una última vuelta por la casa, ahora vacía. Para haber pasado tres años trabajando tras aquella barra y viviendo allí, despedirse de aquel sitio no le dio nada de pena. Al fin y al cabo, empezar de nuevo alejados de Midgar y de sus fantasmas le alegraba casi tanto como la razón que les había hecho tomar la decisión.

Con una última mirada al edificio, entraron al camión y se alejaron calle arriba, dando paso al inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.


End file.
